Dream On (Aerosmith song)
| format = 7-inch single | recorded = Intermedia Studios, Boston, 1972 | studio = | venue = | genre = Hard rock, blues rock | length = 3:25 (single version) 4:26 (album version) | label = Columbia | writer = Steven Tyler | producer = Adrian Barber | prev_title = Mama Kin | prev_year = 1973 | next_title = Same Old Song and Dance | next_year = 1974 | misc = }} "Dream On" is a power ballad by Aerosmith from their 1973 debut album, Aerosmith. Written by lead singer Steven Tyler, this song was their first major hit and became a classic rock radio staple. Released in June 1973, it peaked at number 59 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 but hit big in the band's native Boston, where it was the number one single of the year on WBZ-FM, number five for the year on WRKO and number 16 on WMEX (AM). The song also received immediate heavy airplay on the former WVBF (FM), often showing up in the #1 position on "The Top Five At Five" in June 1973. The album version of "Dream On" (4:26, as opposed to the 3:25 1973 45rpm edit) was re-issued in late 1975, debuting at number 81 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart on January 10, 1976, breaking into the Top 40 on February 14 and peaking at number 6 on April 10. Columbia Records chose to service Top 40 radio stations with both long and short versions of the song; thus, many 1976 pop radio listeners were exposed to the group's first Top 10 effort through the 45 edit. Background "Dream On" was first played live in Mansfield, Connecticut, at the Shaboo Inn.Song Facts – Dream On by Aerosmith, viewed May 24th 2017 In a 2011 interview, Tyler reminisced about his father, a Juilliard-trained musician. He recalled lying beneath his dad's piano as a three-year-old listening to him play classical music. "That's where I got that Dream On chordage", he said."The Emancipation of Steven Tyler", Rolling Stone, May 12, 2011. Tyler says that this was the only song on the band's first album where he used his real voice. He was insecure about how his voice sounded on tape, so for the other songs, he tried to sing a bit lower and sound more like soul artists, such as James Brown. The song is also famous for its building climax to showcase Tyler's trademark screams. In the authorized Stephen Davis band memoir Walk This Way, Tyler speaks at length about the origins of the songs: *"Dream On" - "The music for 'Dream On' was originally written on a Steinway upright piano in the living room of Trow-Rico Lodge in Sunapee, maybe four years before Aerosmith even started. I was seventeen or eighteen... It was just this little thing I was playing, and I never dreamed it would end up as a real song or anything... It's about dreaming until your dreams come true." Single track listings 7" 45 RPM ;Side one #"Dream On" ;Side two #"Somebody" The original 1973 issue of this 45 (45894) has a shorter edit of "Dream On" (3:25). Most of the intro has been edited out and the first chorus is replaced with the second chorus. The second issue from 1976 (10278) contains the album version (4:28). CD-Maxi #"Dream On" #"Dream On" Live #"Walk This Way" Chart performance U.S. Billboard Hot 100 Year-end charts Canada RPM Top 100 Certifications Live performances Long a concert staple, the song's piano part has been played live by Tyler. The band has also played "Dream On" with an orchestra on a couple of occasions. One of these performances, conducted by Michael Kamen, was performed live for MTV's 10th Anniversary (in 1991) and included on the soundtrack for the movie Last Action Hero. Additionally, in 2006, Steven Tyler and Joe Perry performed the song live with the Boston Pops Orchestra at their Fourth of July spectacular. On September 19, 2006, Aerosmith dedicated the song to captured Israeli soldier Ehud Goldwasser. On September 22, 2007, at a concert in Atlantic City, New Jersey, Aerosmith dedicated the song to one of their fans, Monica Massaro, who had been murdered earlier that year. In August 2010, Tyler performed much of the song on a grand piano on top of the "Green Monster" at an Aerosmith concert at Fenway Park in Boston, before the rest of the band joined in to close out the song. On May 25, 2013, Tyler performed a brief rendition of the song live during the finale of the tenth season of American Idol. After the Boston Marathon Attacks, Tyler performed the song at the Boston Strong Concert. Music video A coinciding video directed by Marty Callner was also created at the MTV 10th anniversary special performance with the orchestra. Personnel *Steven Tyler – vocals, electric harpsichord, mellotron *Joe Perry – guitar *Brad Whitford – guitar *Tom Hamilton – bass guitar *Joey Kramer – drums Appearances on other albums The song has appeared on almost every Aerosmith greatest hits and live compilation, including: *''Live! Bootleg'' *''Greatest Hits'' *''Classics Live I'' *''A Little South of Sanity'' *''Big Ones'' (as a bonus track in CD 2) *''Young Lust: The Aerosmith Anthology'' *''O, Yeah! Ultimate Aerosmith Hits'' *''Devil's Got a New Disguise'' *''Music from the Original Motion Picture "Last Action Hero"'' It also appears on both of the band's box sets. Achievements It is also ranked #173 on Rolling Stone's list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. Sampling *In 2002, the song was sampled by American rapper Eminem for the song "Sing for the Moment", from his 2002 album The Eminem Show. Joe Perry played the guitar solo on the track and the chorus features Steven Tyler singing, with Eminem adding "sing", "sing with me" and "come on" in the refrain as well. *In 2011, the song was sampled by Immortal Technique on his song "Angels & Demons", on his album The Martyr. References Category:Songs about dreams Category:1972 songs Category:1973 singles Category:1976 singles Category:Aerosmith songs Category:1970s ballads Category:Hard rock ballads Category:Music videos directed by Marty Callner Category:Songs written by Steven Tyler Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Boston Red Sox Category:Baseball songs and chants